Gender Identity Crisis in Konohagakure
by Ketsueki karasu
Summary: Just reloaded. I noticed a little problem so hopefully fixed it. Anyways, follow AkiraAkito in this crazy story


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters like Hyuuga Hinata, but I own Akira, Akito, Shan, other none original characters

Gender Identity Crisis in Konohagakure

Far, far away in a distant village called Konohagakure, there was a crisis. A child of only twelve didn't know whether she was Uzumaki Akira or he was Hyuuga Akito. When his/her parents separated eight years ago, he/she had been changed from boy to girl, girl to boy so many times, that he/she doesn't know what gender he/she is suppose to be. Father wanted a girl and mother wanted a boy. With the help of Sexy no Jutsu, each parent got what they wanted when he/she were with that parent. It didn't help that the villagers of Konohagakure considered him/her to be two different people.

"Akito, have you seen Uzumaki Akira? She is a fox!" Currently he/she was a he named Hyuuga Akito. His father, Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure was away on a trip to the Sand Village. For at least two weeks he would be a he.

"Uchiha Shan, I thought you were staying away from the girls?" Uchiha Shan, the prodigy son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Sakura. Like his father, Shan, had his own fangirls that have their obsession over him.

"Akira-chan is not like other girls. She doesn't try to catch my eye. It is like my eyes just focused on her instead of the other girls. Not only is she beautiful, she is also graceful and can sing so all the birds and angels are quiet so they can listen." Shan sighed and had a goofy smile on his face.

'Great, a love-sick best friend. I won't want to...never mind, I am her. I can't tell him that. He wouldn't believe that my parents couldn't handle having either a son or daughter, that they have changed my gender so many times that I don't know which one I am.' Akito thought to himself.

"...she is a sister to you." Akito regretted arguing with himself over a hopeless subject. Now he has no clue what Shan had just said. 

"Hn." The usual one word/sound answer when things are confusing.

"I am serious. You and Akira could be separated twins or something. You both have blond hair, hazy blue eyes, white skin, and faint whisker scars on your faces."

"That would be saying my mother had a relationship with the Sixth. Such knowledge would be known through out the village, baka." Akito did his famous I-know-it-all-glare. 'Actually, it is known, just not common knowledge. Only family and close friends of the family know.'

"Have you actually seen Akira-chan?"

"No." Akito didn't want to get caught up in some scheme that would involve him having himself introduce his best friend to herself. It probably involve careful planning with clones and gender changing jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu. Everything will just go wrong, like in all the romance books he reads.  Though unlike the books, it wouldn't be a perfect ending. 

That is how it was for the last two weeks. Akito was stuck with hearing his best friend talk about Akira-chan or Fox-chan, he had nicknamed her. There were several times where he nearly shook Shan and confessed that he was she and the whole tragic story. 

As Akira, she knew she had to avoid being near Shan. Last thing she wanted was for him to think he has fallen in love with her. At least not until she had figured her true gender. If she was truly a she, then she'll consider pursuing a relationship with him, but not before figuring things out. Only if she could find her birth certificate. Surely it would state the true name and gender. 

"Who knew going through puberty was so difficult?" Akira said out loud. Suddenly something hit her in the back. She ended up kissing dirt. 'I forgot that I was practicing with my team.'

"Hey, get up. My father may be lazy, but you don't see me staring at the clouds." Nara Kina said. She happens to be the top rookie genin of their class and has a total crush on Uchiha Shan.

"No, just Uchiha Shan's ass." Akira said standing up and brushing the dirt off her black short pants and black long sleeve shirt with droopy sleeves. 

"No more comments or anything to do with my little brother." Uchiha Yuki said standing between two of her genin students. Inuzuka Hime was patiently waiting on a rock with her dog friend, Ki, waiting for their chance to fight. The girls looked at their sensei. "Glad we got that settle. Next person that slightly mentions Chan-chan, earns the team extra duties for a week, except themselves. They instead get a special job. Everyone comprehend that." The three genin girls nodded their heads and Ki barked. 

"I'll fight Kina-chan. Akira-chan can finish thinking about whatever distracted her. Anyways, I rather like Hyuuga Akito. Akito-kun is handsome and very polite. He doesn't hide away when..." Hime, Akira's best friend, and most sought out girl in Konohagakure, started to say. Akira drifted off into her thoughts, not hearing what the other girl was saying.

'Hime, don't be like Shan. You don't want to like me. I am a girl...and a boy. Though you do blush quite nicely. It adds more to your beauty...what am I saying? I am girl. It could be my boy side saying this. Then I guess it is alright. I've said such things about Shan as a boy so that could have been my girl side talking. Too confusing. I really need to find that birth certificate.' 

"Akira!" Kina yelled into her ear. 

"Huh, what?" Akira asked confused.

"Dear, why don't you sit and think? Your teammates would like to start." Yuki-sensei said. 

"Gomenasi!" Akira said bowing and went to the rock that Hime had occupied earlier. She went back to her thoughts instead of watching the fight.

'Am I confessing that I have feelings for both of my best friends? No way. I just read too many romance books. Yea, that is it. My hormones are just very confused because they don't know my true gender, like me. Where would that birth certificate be?'

"Try the hospital. They have hard-copies of everyone's birth certificate in the basement. Can't always trust computers." Yuki-sensei said. 

"What did you hear?" Akira immediately asked. 

"You wanted to find a birth certificate. Why not just ask your parents, if it is yours you are asking for?" 

"Too complicated." The sun was already setting and Kina and Hime had already left. "I have to go, Yuki-sensei. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Akira-chan."

His father had to visit a nearby town at the last minute so he was spending the night with his mother. It was a long run to the Hyuuga Clan house where his mother waited, hopefully with dinner. He had to change from Akira to Akito before reaching home, but had to find a place where no one was or could follow. That was harder than it looked. Shan was a bordering stalker since he told him about his crush in Akira. At times she noticed him watching, but Yuki-sensei would tell him to go away like a good big sister training genin. 

"Hello, mother." Akito greeted entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Akito. How was training?" Hinata greeted with a kiss on her son's cheek.

"Hard. Yuki-sensei had us fighting against each other to see our improvement." 

"Your food is in the oven staying warm. Go clean up and change into something more you and come eat." 

'More like me? Who am I? What am I? Why am I asking these questions? I am Hyuuga Akito. I am Uzumaki Akira. I am...a kid with a identity crisis. Akira is the same as Akito and vice versa, except the gender difference. I am having a gender identity crisis!' "That is worse!" Akito's eyes became wide when he realized that he said that last part out loud. 

"What is worse?" Akito's uncle, Hyuuga Neji, asked. 

"Nothing." Akito said and went upstairs. Neji's comment didn't miss his ears.    

"He is acting like a guy with PMS." 

"It is just puberty, Neji-kun."

'Puberty? Always blame the nature biological occurrences for every problem in the world. This is a GIC, which stands for, GENDER IDENTITY CRISIS!' Akito wished he would yell that out loud and force he parents into a embarrassing situation where they have to confess their mistake and tell him his true gender. 

"Baka, move it." Akito's cousin, Neji's son, Hyuuga Ryo said. 

"I'll move when I choose."

"Are you having PMS? You are for sure, not a normal guy."

"Thank you for noticing, cousin. Now I must wash up. I have been playing all day and there is dirt between my nails." Akito took out a Kunai and started to clean his nails. He finished his way up the stairs into his private bathroom which is only accessed through his bedroom. He looked into the mirror and saw his female self. He panicked and started to pat himself down to confirm he was still a he and not a she. Looking in the mirror again, he was still a she. 

"This is crazy, unless this is some sort of a sign. Maybe I am suppose to be a...girl." He touch the right side of the mirror and it shattered. Under was another mirror, but it showed him as a boy. He looked half boy and half girl. "This is too weird for my liking."

"Fox-chan, will you be my wife?" Akito turned around and saw Shan kneeling before him.

"Shan?! How did you get in here?"

"Leave 'MY' Akito alone. He is mine." Hime grabbed his arm right arm. Shan in fury grabbed his left arm. This started a tug-a-war and words such as, "Mine" being thrown around. 

"Akira, my sweet daughter." He just stared at his father. 

"My dear Akito." Then he stared at his mother. This was just too much. 

"AHHH!" He screamed. 

"Akito! Akito! Wake up you dumbass!" A familiar female voice said shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw the female verison of himself staring down at him. "Finally you wake up. Now quiet down before you wake up the entire hospital."

"Akira?" Akito asked. 

"That was a dumb stunt. Using Sexy no Jutsu just to hide in the female side of the bathhouse because you don't want to fight. You fled in there, not paying any attention, and slipped on a bar of soap. Bumped your head really hard. Tsunada-sama said you were fine, that you would wake up soon with a headache, no other damage.

"Now I remember. Oh man, I have to tell you, I had the weirdest dream. I was having a gender identity crisis. Our parents were separated and kept using Sexy no Jutsu to change my gender. Later on, I was trying to figure out who I was and what my gender was. At times I was myself and others I was you. Chan-chan proposed to the Akira-me and Hime-chan claimed the Akito-me. Father called me Akira and mother called me Akito."

Akira was laughing so hard that her sides hurt and tears were coming out of her eyes. "May...maybe you'll now reconsider using father's speciality jutsu as a resort for hiding for now on. Gender Identity Crisis for real!" Akito rolled his eyes as his twin sister continued to laugh. He was never going to live this down. 

END


End file.
